Deedee's Angel
by Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Princess
Summary: Deedee's best friend Angel comes to visit her best friend Deedee.
1. Deedee's Angel

Deedee's

Angel

Written by: Amber Darlene Haney

RATING: G

CHARACTERS:

Deedee Doodle, Rooney Doodle, Moe Doodle, Jazz, Bus Driver Bob, Mr. Moosehead, Mudge and Audio Murphy

GUEST STAR: Angel

Scene 1 Deedee's best friend Angel comes to vist the Doodlebops in Doodlebop Central where she meets Rooney and Moe. She also meets Jazz, Mudge and Mr. Moosehead.

Scene 2 The Doodlebops and Angel are in the recording studio where Angel meets their friend Audio Murphy. Later Deedee and Angel are singing a song together.

Scene 3 Angel meets Bus Driver Bob. Then Angel meets their fans.

Scene 4 Deedee and Angel sing their song in front of their fans. Then Angel sings another song with Rooney and Moe.

Scene 5 Then Deedee tell Mudge one of her "Knock Knock Jokes."

Scene 6 The Doodlebops finish the show by singing their theme song with Angel.

Things in the () are action words.


	2. Deedee's Angel Scene 1

Scene 1

(One sunny day at Doodlebop Central the Doodlebops were just entering Doodlebop Central) DEEDEE AND ROONEY: We're the Doodlebops.

DEEDEE: I'm Deedee Doodle.

(Then her fanfare goes off)

ROONEY: I'm Rooney Doodle.

(Then his fanfare goes off but his is a little off-key)

DEEDEE AND ROONEY (looking confused): Where's Moe?

(Then some kid is saying "Where's Moe?")

DEEDEE AND ROONEY: Will you help us find Moe?

(Then Deedee and Rooney are looking everywhere in Doodlebop Central but they just couldn't find him until they asked us where he was and we told them that he was hiding under Deedee's vanity.)

MOE: Taa daa! Here I am!

(Then they are saying their names.)

DEEDEE: I'm Deedee Doodle.

ROONEY: I'm Rooney Doodle.

MOE: And I'm Moe Doodle.

DEEDEE, ROONEY AND MOE: We're the Doodlebops.

MUDGE: The Diddle Blops?

(Then the kid will say "No The Doodlebops!")

MUDGE: Oh why didn't you say so?

(Then all the lights will dim down a little)

DEEDEE: It's time for the Doodlebop Pledge.

DEEDEE, ROONEY AND MOE: We promise to share We promise to care All together as a team Just stick to it, we can do it We can do anything Stand tall Say it loud We're all together and we're proud Deedee, Rooney, Moe Yeah-We're the Doodlebops.

MR. MOOSEHEAD: That was Doodle-rific.

DEEDEE (so excited): Today is a special day!

ROONEY AND MOE: What's so special about today Deedee?

DEEDEE: Today someone very special is coming to visit us today.

ROONEY AND MOE: Who is coming over today Deedee?

DEEDEE: An angel is coming over to see us.

ROONEY AND MOE: Deedee when will this angel arrive today?

(Then before Deedee could answer them the doorbell rang and it was Deedee's best friend Angel.)

DEEDEE: Angel, you're here I missed you.

ANGEL: I missed you too Deedee.

(Then Deedee and Angel gave each other a hug. Then Deedee introduced Angel to Rooney and Moe. Then Jazz comes in and meets Angel.)

THE DOODLEBOPS: IT'S JAZZ!

ANGEL: Who is Jazz?

JAZZ: Hey my Doodle three, do you have some news to report to me?

DEEDEE: Well me best friend Angel is here visiting me today.

JAZZ: Deedee I don't want to be mean but your friend is nowhere to be seen.

DEEDEE (with a concerned look on her face): What a minute Angel was just right here and now she isn't, where did she go?

ANGEL (acting a little bit shy): I'm right here Deedee. I was hiding behind you.

DEEDEE: Why were you hiding behind me Angel?

ANGEL: Well I got a little shy just now.

DEEDEE: Why are you so shy Angel?

JAZZ: Well Dee, I think she be shy when she saw me? Well see you later at the show it is time for me to go. See you later, alligator.

THE DOODLEBOPS AND ANGEL: In a while crocodile.

(Then Jazz snap her fingers in an S shape and vanished into thin air. Later Deedee introduced Angel to Mudge and Mr. Moosehead. Then Angel sings a bit of the song that later her and Deedee are going to sing.)

ANGEL (talking): Hey Deedee I have a song that I want you and I to sing together. (singing): Early morning, she wakes up Knock, knock, knock on the door It's time for makeup, perfect smile It's you they're all waiting for They go? "Isn't she lovely, this Doodlebop girl?" And they say? She's so lucky, she's a star But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

DEEDEE (singing): If there's nothing missing in my life Then why do these tears come at night.

MR. MOOSEHEAD: Aren't you due in the recording studio about now?

THE DOODLEBOPS: You're right. Let's go!

(Then Moe heard a whistle and a red velvet rope dropped down.)

MOE: There is just one thing that I gotta do first.

ROONEY: Don't pull the rope.

DEEDEE AND ANGEL: Don't pull the rope.

A KID: Don't pull the rope.

MOE: I just can't help it but I love pulling this rope.

(Then Moe pulled the rope and a lot of water drop on Moe. Then Deedee and Rooney were laughing.)

MOE (shaking the water off of him): I just couldn't resist.


	3. Deedee's Angel Scene 2

Scene 2

(Then they all went into the recording studio where Deedee introduced Angel to Audio Murphy.)

DEEDEE: Hi Audio Murphy. This is my best friend Angel.

AUDIO MURPHY: Hey, Angel, what's groovin', what's shakin', what's up.

ANGEL: That was cool on how you say what's up.

AUDIO MURPHY: Thank you Angel.

ANGEL: You're welcome, Audio Murphy.

(Then Angel sang that song to Deedee so Angel is telling them what part they sing or say in the song.)

THE DOODLEBOPS: Hit it Murphy.

(Then Audio Murphy pressed the camera button and the camera popped out of the wall, then he pressed the play button.)

ANGEL (talking): This is a story about a girl named Deedee? (singing): Early morning, she wakes up Knock, knock, knock on the door It's time for makeup, perfect smile It's you they're all waiting for They go? "Isn't she lovely, this Doodlebop girl?" And they say? She's so lucky, she's a star But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

DEEDEE (singing): If there's nothing missing in my life Then why do these tears come at night

ANGEL (singing): Lost in an image, in a dream But there's no one there to wake her up And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning But tell me what happens when it stops? They go? "Isn't she lovely, this Doodlebop girl?" And they say? She's so lucky, she's a star But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

DEEDEE (singing): If there's nothing missing in my life Then why do these tears come at night

ANGEL (singing): I-I-I Whoa-uh-oh-oh

MOE (talking): "Best actress, and the winner is...Deedee!"

ANGEL (singing): I-I-I Whoa-uh-oh-oh

ROONEY (talking): "I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Deedee" "Oh my god? Here she comes!"

ANGEL (singing): Isn't she lucky, this Doodlebop girl? She is so lucky, but why does she cry? If there's nothing missing in her life Why do tears come at night? She's so lucky, so lucky But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

DEEDEE (singing): If there's nothing missing in my life Then why do these tears come at night.

(Then they all heard the honk of their bus.)  
THE DOODLEBOPS: Bus Driver Bob! Later Murph.

AUDIO MURPHY: Tootles Doodles.

ANGEL: Bye Murph.

AUDIO MURPHY: Bye Angel.


	4. Deedee's Angel Scene 3

Scene 3

(Then the Doodlebops and Angel were running to the bus.)

ROONEY: Hi, Bob.

BUS DRIVER BOB: Hi, Rooney.

MOE: Hi, Bob.

BUS DRIVER BOB: Hi, Moe.

DEEDEE: Hi, Bob. Say hi to my best friend Angel.

BUS DRIVER BOB: Hi, Deedee and Angel.

ANGEL: Hi, Bob.

(Then the Doodlebops sang the "Get On The Bus" song.)

THE DOODLEBOPS (singing): Let's get on the bus Let's get on the bus Let's get on the bus

BUS DRIVER BOB (singing): It's time to go

THE DOODLEBOPS (singing): Let's get on the bus

BUS DRIVER BOB (singing): Hey don't you know

THE DOODLEBOPS (singing): Let's get on the bus  
BUS DRIVER BOB (singing): Go here to there  
THE DOODLEBOPS (singing): Let's get on the bus  
BUS DRIVER BOB (singing): Go everywhere  
THE DOODLEBOPS (singing): Come with me And we'll see all there is to see You can be who you want to be We can go anywhere today Yeah yeah Its okay We know bob always knows the way All aboard there's no time to delay Come along we can sing and play Yeah yeah (do do do do) Let's get on the bus  
BUS DRIVER BOB (singing): It's time to go  
THE DOODLEBOPS (singing): (do do do do) Let's get on the bus (do do do do)  
BUS DRIVER BOB (singing): It's time for the show  
THE DOODLEBOPS (singing): (do do do do) Let's get on the bus (do do do do)  
BUS DRIVER BOB (singing): Go here to there  
THE DOODLEBOPS (singing): (do do do do) Let's get on the bus (do do do do)  
BUS DRIVER BOB (singing): Go everywhere Hey come on We're gonna take a bus ride Yeah, come on We're gonna take a bus ride Yeah come on inside We're gonna take a bus ride Everybody on board Strike a cord We're gonna take a bus ride  
THE DOODLEBOPS (singing): (do do do do)

(Then Bus Driver Bob are driving them to the theater and they are talking to one another. Angel is sitting next to Deedee while Rooney is sitting next from Moe.)

BUS DRIVER BOB: So Deedee how long have you and Angel been best friends?

DEEDEE: Well Angel and I have been best friends for a really long time.

ANGEL: Yep ever since we were kids. Right, Deedee?

DEEDEE: That's right, Angel.

(Then before we knew it we were at the theater.)

BUS DRIVER BOB: Here we are.

THE DOODLEBOPS: Bye, Bob.

ANGEL: Bye, Bob.

BUS DRIVER BOB: Bye, guys.

THE DOODLEBOPS: Hey, everyone.

DEEDEE: Say hi to my best friend Angel.

THE FANS: Hi, Angel.

ANGEL: Hi, everyone.


	5. Deedee's Angel Scene 4

Scene 4

(Now they are backstage and they are talking to Jazz.)

THE DOODLEBOPS: Hey, Jazz.

JAZZ: The Doodlebops are all the rage. Are you ready to strom the stage?

THE DOODLEBOPS: Yeah!

JAZZ: Get ready to flip and flop, here comes the Doodlebops.

(Now the Doodlebops and Angel are on stage.)

ANGEL (talking): This is a story about a girl named Deedee? (singing): Early morning, she wakes up Knock, knock, knock on the door It's time for makeup, perfect smile It's you they're all waiting for They go? "Isn't she lovely, this Doodlebop girl?" And they say? She's so lucky, she's a star But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

DEEDEE (singing): If there's nothing missing in my life Then why do these tears come at night

ANGEL (singing): Lost in an image, in a dream But there's no one there to wake her up And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning But tell me what happens when it stops? They go? "Isn't she lovely, this Doodlebop girl?" And they say? She's so lucky, she's a star But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

DEEDEE (singing): If there's nothing missing in my life Then why do these tears come at night

ANGEL (singing): I-I-I Whoa-uh-oh-oh

MOE (talking): "Best actress, and the winner is...Deedee!"

ANGEL (singing): I-I-I Whoa-uh-oh-oh

ROONEY (talking): "I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Deedee" "Oh my god? Here she comes!"

ANGEL (singing): Isn't she lucky, this Doodlebop girl? She is so lucky, but why does she cry? If there's nothing missing in her life Why do tears come at night? She's so lucky, so lucky But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

DEEDEE (singing): If there's nothing missing in my life Then why do these tears come at night.

(Now they are backstage with Jazz and Bus Driver Bob.)

JAZZ: That was an awesome hit, who wrote it.

ANGEL: I did Jazz. I wrote it for my best friend Deedee.

JAZZ: That is so neat. Angel that song was so sweet.

BUS DRIVER BOB: Yeah that was a really sweet song Angel.  
ANGEL: Thanks Jazz and Bob.

(Now they are back out on the stage and singing another song.)

ANGEL (singing): Of all the girls in the world There's no other girl Like Deedee And everything that she does It's cool just because She's Deedee If you only knew If you only knew her Like I do You'll feel the same way too, 'Cause she's too good to be true

ROONEY AND MOE (singing): Dig that girl  
ANGEL (singing): She's a lot like her mom She's really the bomb She's Deedee That girl She's my sunflower girl No one brightens the world  
ROONEY AND MOE (singing): Like Deedee  
ANGEL (singing): She is the bomb Whenever she is around  
ROONEY AND MOE (singing): (Whenever she's around)  
ANGEL (singing): She can turn a frown upside down She'll lift you straight off the ground She's a candy colored clown There must be a million girls in the world Who go by the same name But you'll never find another girl Who does things quite the same Nobody knows how to smile  
ROONEY AND MOE (singing): Like Deedee  
ANGEL (singing): Nobody's got more style  
ROONEY AND MOE (singing): Than Deedee  
ANGEL (singing): Nobody eats ice cream  
ROONEY AND MOE (singing): Like Deedee  
ANGEL (singing): Nobody chases a dream  
ROONEY AND MOE (singing): Like Deedee  
ANGEL (singing): You should see her play hide and seek Everything she does is totally unique There's not another girl Who looks at the world  
ROONEY AND MOE (singing): Like Deedee (She looks at the world)  
ANGEL (singing): And everything that she does It's cool just because  
ROONEY AND MOE (singing): She's Deedee  
ANGEL (singing): Sunflower girl If you only knew  
ROONEY AND MOE (singing): (If you only knew)  
ANGEL (singing): If you only knew her Like I do You'll feel the same way too 'Cause she's too good to be true She's a sunflower girl And she brightens up the world Everyone's in love with a girl Named Deedee Deedee I know a girl named Deedee No other girl like Deedee A sunflower girl called Deedee.


	6. Deedee's Angel Scene 5

Scene 5

(Now Deedee is outside running toward a hotdog stand where she meets her friend Mudge.)

DEEDEE: Knock Knock

MUDGE: Who's there?

DEEDEE: Candace

MUDGE: Candace who?

DEEDEE: Candace be the last knock knock joke?

MUDGE: I wish that this was the last knock knock joke.

DEEDEE: Oh, Mudge. You know you love my jokes.

(Then Mudge goes off somewhere and Deedee is wondering where he went.)


	7. Deedee's Angel Scene 6

Scene 6

(Now they are singing their theme song with Angel.)

THE DOODLEBOPS (singing): We're the Doodlebops We're the Doodlebops And we thank you Oh yeeaaah We've had so much fun with you today We're the Doodlebops We're the Doodlebops We're gonna thank you Yes indeed Now the time has come once again for us to say Heyyyyyyyyyy! When we get together We're always having fun Laughing while we're learning and were singing! You never have to worry 'Cause we're here to say That there's a new tomorrow for us every single day!  
ROONEY (talking): Thanks everyone for joining us today, We've had the best time!  
MOE (talking): And you're the biggest part of that you know!  
DEEDEE AND ANGEL (talking): So thank you, to you & YOU! We've really loved having you with us!  
THE DOODLEBOPS (singing): We want to say thank you for being our friends, And we can't wait to see you again because, Together we're the Doodlebops We'll sing and dance with you! Yeah! We're the Doodlebops!

THE

END


End file.
